


É um caso de amor, ódio e deuses gregos

by darth_fangirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Jilytober2020, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darth_fangirl/pseuds/darth_fangirl
Summary: James Potter, semideus filho de Hermes, campista em tempo integral, também conhecido como o cérebro por trás das melhores pegadinhas no Acampamento Meio-Sangue. Isto é, até Lily Evans aparecer e deixar tudo de cabeça para baixo.Fanfic para o dia de Mitologia do Jilytober 2020.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história se passa no universo de Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos, anos depois dos acontecimentos retratados em Heróis do Olimpo (e ignorando As Provações de Apolo). Eu tomei várias liberdades sobre esse mundo durante a escrita (ops) e espero que vocês não se importem muito. Caso você não esteja familiarizado com a saga mas queira ler a fanfic: nós ainda estamos no séc. XXI e o Acampamento Meio-Sangue é um lugar perto de Nova Iorque onde semideuses- filhos de deuses gregos com mortais- treinam, durante o verão ou o ano todo, para sobreviver em um mundo influenciado pelos antigos mitos gregos. Eles dividem chalés com seus meios-irmãos por parte do progenitor divino. Também existe o Acampamento Júpiter, que segue o mesmo princípio mas para semideuses romanos. Os dois tiveram uma rixa muito longa, que foi maioritariamente superada com o tempo. Monstros (como a empousa mencionada nesse capítulo) são um problema recorrente- e, quando eles morrem, deixam um pó para trás.  
> Espero que isso tire eventuais dúvidas mas qualquer coisa sintam-se livres para perguntar!  
> Boa leitura!

James Potter estava de saco cheio de monstros. Eles eram irritantes, inconvenientes e tinham feito ele perder seu sorvete de creme. Ele não estava surpreso, realmente, passear por Nova Iorque no verão era como carregar uma placa de "Ei, coisas do Tártaro, carne semideusa fresquinha aqui, venham me pegar!". Mas ele esperava que a conduta moral das criaturas respeitasse o fato de que fazia muito calor e ele estava salivando com a ideia daquele sorvete em específico há _semanas_. Os outros do Acampamento Meio Sangue podiam dizer o que quisessem, mas os picolés da lojinha eram totalmente sem graça.

James andou pelas ruas movimentadas pensando em como teria que voltar para lá logo- era quarta feira, ele não estava em missão e ele sinceramente não sabia como tinha pego Quíron, o diretor de atividades, distraído o suficiente para nem ligar quando ele avisara que estava indo dar uma volta na cidade. O Sol ainda torrava um pouco sua cabeça e refletia em sua camiseta os restos de pó da empousa que ele tinha encontrado. Ele mesmo não tinha se machucado muito: seus ferimentos mais impressionantes eram na verdade resultado da parede de escalada com lava do Acampamento (dois anos treinando e ele ainda era horrível naquilo, pelos deuses). E para um garoto de treze anos com não-tanta-prática-assim e só uma adaga em vez do seu arco estava ótimo. James era um semideus de sorte, tinha que admitir. Ao contrário de muitos dos seus meio irmãos e amigos, sua infância tinha sido tranquila. Sua mãe, dona Euphemia, fora dona de uma locadora de filmes por muitos anos, e as imagens de monstros e criaturas de outra época o observando tinham sido misturadas com as fantasias do mundo do cinema- quase nenhuma cena o traumatizara. Remus, conselheiro do chalé de Atena e um de seus melhores amigos, gostava de dizer que isso era porque ele não prestava atenção o suficiente, o mundo da lua sempre mais tentador. Mas isso não era verdade, claro, porque James tinha percebido a figura que o seguia há duas quadras, por exemplo.

Ele pensou em Hermes, o seu pai, que para ser o deus das viagens (dentre outras coisas) não estava abençoando muito sua excursão até agora. Ele seguiu pelas ruas em passos rápidos, tentando despistar o novo problema sem sucesso. "Bem," James pensou "vamos acabar logo com isso". Ele desviou para dentro de um beco, usando o peso do seu corpo para deixar o monstro entre a parede e sua adaga de bronze celestial. Exceto que... aquilo não parecia um monstro. Parecia na verdade uma menina da sua idade ( _ela estava usando manga comprida nesse calor?_ James estava horrorizado), que o olhava como se ele tivesse estragado seus planos e ela estivesse um tanto decepcionada. Ele não soube o que dizer ou fazer, tendo noção de que seus impulsos de batalha estavam um pouco congelados. Mas se ela fosse um monstro já teria atacado... certo?

—Dá pra abaixar isso aí? Você pode acabar machucando nós dois, pelos deuses.

—Quem é você e por que tá me seguindo? -se ele se sentiu tentado a guardar sua arma não demonstrou. A garota revirou os olhos.

—Eu tô falando sério, abaixa isso. Eu não vou te atacar e você não quer que algum mortal veja isso e chame a polícia porque você está ameaçando alguém com uma adaga, quer?

—Um mortal não vai ver isso, tá bom? A Névoa vai me encobrir. -ele abriu um sorriso sarcástico- A menos que você me diga que sabe manipular...

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha, deixando ele tirar as próprias conclusões.

—Ah meus deuses, você sabe manipular a Névoa? O _que_ é você? -ele baixou o braço, aparentemente atônito demais para pensar que ela ainda podia ser perigosa. A garota desencostou da parede, ajeitando as roupas empoeiradas antes de estender a mão para ele.

—Lily Evans, semideusa filha de... Hécate. Ou algo assim. E você, garoto sem nome, é meu guia para o Acampamento Meio-Sangue.

—James Potter, de Hermes -ele apertou a mão dela, ainda parecendo um pouco confuso- Quando você diz que eu sou seu guia...

—Eu estou tentando chegar no Acampamento pela primeira vez. Nunca estive em Nova Iorque. Você claramente é campista, provavelmente voltando pra lá agora e eu estou te seguindo.

—E você sabe que eu sou de lá por...?

—Seu colar de contas. Eu sei que todos vocês tem um, Quíron me contou.

—Espera, Quíron? Ele está te esperando?

A garota, _Lily_ , cruzara os braços, claramente ficando impaciente.

—Obviamente. Será que nós podemos ir agora? Eu estou viajando há séculos e quero chegar logo.

James acenou com a cabeça, ainda tentando processar o que estava acontecendo. Eles saíram do beco lado a lado, voltando a caminhar pela avenida.

—De onde você tá vindo, afinal? -ele perguntou, alguns minutos depois.

—Califórnia.

—Espera. Você viajou até aqui provavelmente sozinha _da Califórnia_ mas não sabe como chegar até o Acampamento?

Ela deu de ombros mas não respondeu. James suspirou, apressando o passo. Ele pensou no que Quíron e o Sr D, o diretor que não perderia a oportunidade de transformá-lo num golfinho, diriam quando soubessem que ele tinha simplesmente aceitado levar uma completa estranha com ele. James não sabia explicar mas seus instintos diziam que ela era confiável. Ele a olhou de canto, os cabelos ruivos presos num rabo de cavalo, a mochila na qual ele só reparara agora nas costas, os passos decididos mas definitivamente cansados. Bem, se tudo desse errado ele improvisaria. Era bom nisso afinal.

James só voltou a lembrar do sorvete que tinha iniciado toda essa confusão e ele no fim não tomara quando os dois cruzaram os limites do Acampamento. 


	2. Chapter 2

—ROMANA?

James só teve noção de que sua indignação tinha sido expressada em voz alta quando Sirius e Remus o acotovelaram e Quíron o encarou, a repressão clara em seu rosto. Lily não o olhou e ele não tinha certeza se aquilo o fazia ficar ainda mais irritado ou se ele só não ligava nem um pouco.

Eles tinham chegado no Acampamento há menos de vinte minutos e James já se arrependia de todas as decisões que tinha tomado no dia (ele nunca pensou que poderia se arrepender do seu sorvete de creme mas aparentemente até isso Lily Evans tinha bagunçado). Remus e Sirius, seu meio-irmão e outro melhor amigo, tinham vindo correndo recebê-los- e desatado a contar mil e uma coisas sobre o lugar para entreter a ruiva, que apesar de silenciosa parecia contente. James também estava, ele admitia. Bem, até Quíron, que os recebera na varanda da Casa Grande, mencionar que ela era uma semideusa romana. 

Veja bem, o histórico com os semideuses gregos era complicado. Os _outros_ tinham seu próprio acampamento, na Costa Oeste dos Estados Unidos (ela tinha mesmo dito que vinha da Califórnia e James quis se bater por não ter percebido antes. Ele encarou o braço dela coberto pela manga comprida, tentando imaginar a tatuagem do SPQR que provavelmente estava ali). Uns dois anos antes de James nascer tinha acontecido uma grande guerra, e os Acampamentos Júpiter e Meio-Sangue tinham lutado lado a lado. A relação melhorara desde então- e James sabia que os campistas se visitavam constantemente e muitos como ele acabavam indo para a faculdade do acampamento romano. Mesmo assim, ele tinha uma certa rixa pessoal com _eles_. No seu primeiro ano como campista James pregara uma peça genial em um grupo que tinha vindo para uma reunião com Quíron. E apesar da pegadinha nem sequer ser humilhante ou ofensiva, ele aprendeu rápido que os romanos não tinham nem um pouco de senso de humor. James teve que cuidar dos estábulos por um mês como castigo e ele decidira então que os semideuses do outro lado eram insuportáveis. E a ideia de que ele mesmo tinha trazido uma deles para o Acampamento Meio-Sangue… James não superaria isso tão cedo.

—...Dorcas Meadowes vai vir para te mostrar o vídeo de orientação e te levar para conhecer seus irmãos depois que nós-

—Irmãos? Ela nem é grega, como ela vai ter irmãos aqui? -James interrompeu Quíron mais uma vez, e o centauro fechou os olhos, respirando fundo antes de se virar para ele (James tinha certeza de que levaria uma bronca por não ser mais educado depois).

—Lily é um pouco dos dois, James. Grega e romana. A geração de vocês nasceu numa época complicada. Os deuses estavam muito divididos entre suas duas personalidades, e bem… às vezes elas se misturavam até demais. Lily é filha de Trívia, assim como é filha de Hécate. Ela cresceu no Acampamento Júpiter, sim, mas isso não apaga a parte dela que é grega.

Dorcas, uma das filhas de Deméter e a dupla de James no treino de arco-e-flecha, escolheu justo esse momento para aparecer. Ela deu um abraço em Sirius e Remus e bagunçou seu cabelo, se virando para cumprimentar Lily. James aproveitou para deixar de prestar atenção de novo, murmurando reclamações para si mesmo e ignorando os olhares de advertência dos amigos. Quando ele voltou a ouvir o que Quíron estava dizendo, no entanto, ele desejou que algum monstro aparecesse e o engolisse. Ou melhor, engolisse a garota ruiva. 

—Estou feliz que você tenha decidido ficar, Lily.

Eles estavam _sorrindo_? James estava alucinando, ele tinha certeza. Ele não podia ser o único que via o quanto uma semideusa romana, por mais meio-grega que fosse, não encaixaria ali- e pior, reclamaria de todas suas pegadinhas. Pelos deuses, ela poderia descobrir sobre o estoque de refrigerante que ele contrabandeara de fora do Acampamento com toda a magia dela e James não queria nem pensar que podia correr esse risco. Mas então Dorcas estendeu uma camiseta laranja do Acampamento para Lily e ele não conseguiu mais ficar quieto.

—Ela vai _ficar_???

—JAMES! -Sirius e Remus exclamaram ao mesmo tempo, e ele se sentiu encolher um pouco. James tinha noção de que estava sendo extremamente infantil (e, quando pela primeira vez desde que eles tinham chegado Lily o olhou, ele já sentia o remorso o corroer por dentro. Mas bem, ele era um pouco cabeça dura. O estrago já estava feito, certo?), mas ele não conseguira evitar. Quíron o encarava em silêncio, os olhos milênios mais velhos o estudando com algo que James não conseguiu identificar.

—A janta ainda vai demorar. James, traga algo para Lily comer, sim?

Ele estava esperando algo muito mais duro e a confusão o prendeu na varanda por mais alguns segundos, até que, ainda meio incerto, ele acenasse com a cabeça e saísse em direção ao refeitório. Sirius e Remus trocaram um olhar e, depois de sussurrar um “desculpa” para a ruiva, foram atrás dele.

  
  
  


Quando James voltou, agora sozinho, as duas garotas estavam sentadas na escada da varanda, sozinhas. A loira apontava para tudo que elas conseguiam ver dali, explicando animada sobre o Acampamento, e Lily olhava em volta interessada, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto apesar de ainda estar claramente nervosa. Dorcas o viu primeiro, e sinalizou para que ele se sentasse com elas, mas James negou com a cabeça.

—Ruiva. -ele chamou a atenção de Lily, jogando uma das maçãs que ele trazia em mãos para ela, que sorriu. _Seja mais educado, James_ , ele pensou, a bronca de Remus ainda clara em sua mente.

—Obrigada.

—Era o único que tinha na cozinha agora -o garoto deu de ombros, dando uma mordida na sua própria fruta como para provar seu ponto.

Dorcas abriu um sorriso de canto, cutucando Lily para que a garota se virasse para ela.

—Você sabia que na Grécia Antiga jogar uma maçã para alguém era como um pedido de casamento?

Lily franziu a testa, encarando a fruta como se não tivesse certeza de que deveria continuar mastigando.

—Vocês levam isso a sério aqui?

—Não. -a loira deu risada, piscando- Mas é ótimo para envergonhar os outros quando eles esquecem e cometem esse deslize. 

James revirou os olhos, cruzando os braços e andando para longe da Casa Grande, emburrado novamente.

—Eu não disse? -Dorcas voltou a rir, e Lily se uniu a ela. Ela sentia que ia adorar aquele lugar.

—----

James passou a semana seguinte observando Lily Evans de longe- e fazendo planos. Ele aprendera que ela não deixava seus comentários implicantes passarem batido. Sua língua era afiada, e parecia reservada quase que exclusivamente para ele (ela parecia fazer amizade facilmente com qualquer outro campista e James não sabia o que pensar disso). E bem, ela ainda lhe devia um sorvete de creme. Mais ou menos. Então James decidira fazer o que ele fazia de melhor: pregar uma peça. Sirius e Remus tinham se recusado a ajudar, algo sobre Lily ser legal demais e James estar sendo idiota, mas isso só fizera com que ele se dedicasse ainda mais. Era um plano extremamente elaborado e a prova de falhas, envolvendo larvas, uma aljava vazia, um despertador e estalinhos. Provavelmente seu melhor trabalho do ano: e ele estava orgulhoso.

Exceto que ele aparentemente tinha julgado Lily Evans _extremamente mal_. Porque quando ele voltou para o chalé de Hermes, cinco minutos antes do seu plano chegar ao seu ápice e a garota ser atingida, ele descobriu que tinha dado um tiro no próprio pé. De alguma forma sua pegadinha tinha sido transferida para sua cama- e não só isso, ela tinha sido _melhorada_ (uma explosão de pó de giz azul, como ele nunca tinha pensado nisso?). E ele caíra como um patinho. As larvas agora rodeavam o chalé 11, causando uma comoção. E no meio delas, apoiada na porta aberta, Lily o encarava com um sorriso maroto assustadoramente parecido com o que ele fazia quando sucedia, as mãos um pouco manchadas de azul apoiadas na cintura. James passou os próximos dez minutos num silêncio atônito, a boca meio aberta e os olhos arregalados. Não foi até os dois estarem sozinhos na cozinha (“sem caça à bandeira e a louça é de vocês dois, Liliana e Jaime, para aprenderem a não bagunçar meu acampamento” o Sr. D dissera) que ele disse algo. Ou melhor, que ele caiu na gargalhada. Lily voltou a sorrir, jogando uma esponja para ele e começando a encher a pia enquanto ele tentava respirar direito de novo.

—Aquilo foi… surpreendentemente bom Evans. Você **têm** um senso de humor.

—Você não deveria julgar tanto quem você não conhece, Potter. -o sorriso dela agora era mais agridoce, e James se perguntou se tinha dito algo de errado.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, até que a curiosidade dele falou mais alto.

—Por que você saiu de lá? Do Acampamento Júpiter, eu digo. Por que vir para cá?

—Eu não era bem vinda. -ela suspirou ao perceber que ele ainda a encarava, como que pedindo para ela explicar- É um bom lugar, não me entenda mal. Foi minha casa por muitos anos. Mas o novo pretor… bom. Ele não gosta que eu seja meio grega. É idiota, pelos deuses, mas ele acha que é motivo suficiente para fazer da minha vida impossível. E tudo tem limite. Eu sempre quis vir para cá, me sentir conectada com esse meu lado e de certa forma foi o impulso que eu precisava. Troquei correspondência com Quíron por algumas semanas e…

James se sentia um grande babaca. Ele tinha sido o primeiro campista grego que ela conhecera e de cara ido contra tudo que ele tanto amava sobre o Acampamento Meio-Sangue. Ele pensou em como Sirius tinha acolhido ele no chalé e em como eles e Marlene cuidaram de Dorcas e Remus quando eles chegaram. Pensou em Mary, Frank e Alice, que se desdobravam como conselheiros de chalé para garantir que nenhum campista se sentisse sozinho. Quíron e o Sr. D que, cada um do seu jeito, faziam o Acampamento se manter funcional e unido. Pensou em Dona Euphemia, que o levava ao cinema nos fins de semana e não tinha se distanciado de sua criação em nenhum momento, mesmo não o vendo todos os dias. Sua mãe era a pessoa mais forte que ele conhecia, cuidando dele sozinha até Fleamont, seu padrasto (e que era muito mais pai que Hermes, apesar do deus nunca ter deixado ele na mão), aparecer e completar a família deles. James não queria nem pensar no que eles diriam se vissem como ele tinha se comportado. Por fim ele pensou em Lily, lavando a louça ao seu lado sem reclamar, que tinha brigado para ser ela mesma, atravessado o país sozinha, ganhado a amizade do Acampamento Meio-Sangue todo e feito ele cair numa pegadinha que ele mesmo bolara. James estaria contente em um dia ser metade do corajosa que ela era (e, talvez, era hora de admitir que Remus estava certo: ele precisava rever algumas de suas atitudes).

—Desculpa. Eu normalmente não sou assim, eu prometo. Eu agi como uma criança mimada e não é nem um pouco justo então… é. Eu sinto muito mesmo. É pra você se sentir confortável aqui e eu não sabia que podia estar estragando isso -ele queria conseguir dizer algo mais mas era honesto, e quando ela acenou com a cabeça, a sombra de um sorriso brincando no seu rosto, ele sabia que ela entendia. James não admitiria isso tão cedo, mas conseguia se imaginar sendo um grande amigo de Lily.

—Remus e Sirius me contaram que você já se meteu em encrenca tentando pregar uma peça em semideuses romanos antes. 

Ele sorriu, aliviado que o clima entre eles era mais leve agora.

—Eu fiquei de castigo por _dias_ , quase me custou o posto de criador das melhores pegadinhas do Acampamento. E isso, Evans, você vai aprender que é algo impensável.

Ela deu risada.

—Ah não se preocupe Potter. Ele não vai ser seu por muito tempo. 

E vendo o brilho nos olhos dela, James soube que ela o estava desafiando. E bem, ele adorava um desafio.

—----

**_Quatro anos depois_ **

Não demorou muito para a disputa Potter x Evans ganhar força. Apesar de que agora eles levavam o respeito mútuo que tinham ganhado um do outro muito a sério (nada mais de comentários estúpidos feitos com a intenção de machucar, James especialmente se certificava disso), o cabo de guerra que fora selado aquele dia na cozinha cresceu com eles. O Acampamento não passava um dia sem James e Lily se perseguindo em meio a xingamentos, algo deles explodindo, treinos sabotados ou no mínimo uma aposta. James gostava de dizer que ela era a primeira competidora que ele encontrava que estava _quase_ a sua altura (Lily sabia do que ele estava falando, claro, porém gostava de responder que na verdade ela tinha sido a mais alta até o penúltimo verão, quando James espichara). 

Inclusive era esse o rumo que sua última briga tomara, e o motivo deles terem sido expulsos (pela terceira vez no semestre) da reunião dos conselheiros de chalés na Casa Grande. Eles tinham discordado de algo que agora já nem lembravam mais o que era, e como quase sempre acontecia com os dois, eles logo estavam de pé, insultos e provocações sendo lançados em voz alta. Faíscas saíam (literalmente) dos olhos verdes de Lily e a mão de James estava perigosamente perto da sua adaga. E é claro que Sirius tinha piorado a situação ao sussurrar (num volume _definitivamente_ não baixo) para Remus que aquilo era tudo tensão sexual. Quando Quíron decidiu que eles provavelmente estavam muito perto de parar na enfermaria, ele concordou com a ideia de Lily e os mandou voltar aos seus afazeres, garantindo que ele e os outros tomariam conta do resto (James imaginava tudo que o centauro já não teria aguentado como diretor de atividades do Acampamento, porque a paciência que ele tinha era invejável). Lily, parecendo extremamente satisfeita com sua vitória e relaxada como se não tivesse estado a ponto de pular no pescoço de James há menos de dois minutos, se despediu dos outros campistas- e James a seguiu, resignado. 

—Até depois, Jim. -Lily se virou para ele quando eles chegaram do lado de fora da Casa Grande, com aquele sorrisinho debochado e irritante que James particularmente odiava.

—É James, _Lisa_. 

Ela levantou o dedo do meio para ele, começando a se afastar.

—Tanto faz, _Jacob_.

Os apelidos, é claro, também eram do mais comum. O Sr D nunca acertava os nomes dos campistas e ele e Lily tinham aprendido que podiam perfeitamente usar isso para irritar um ao outro. Remus e Marlene estavam organizando uma lista com todas as variações que eles já tinham inventado- e também uma tabela com os resultados das competições que eles faziam quando treinavam juntos (Lily tinha conseguido a dianteira depois de ganhar na escalada da parede de lava duas vezes consecutivas e James tinha certeza de que ela encantava algumas das pedras para atingirem ele- mas ele se recuperaria com a canoagem da semana que vem). Lene e Dorcas gostavam de apostar sobre eles com Sirius e Remus, o que, de alguma forma, era engraçado e servia de incentivo para que Lily e ele continuassem em pé de guerra.

Mas- e eles negariam isso até a morte- os dois também conseguiam funcionar muito bem juntos. Sim, eles passavam a maior parte do tempo discutindo e seus comentários direcionados ao outro eram sempre sarcásticos, mas, cada vez mais frequentemente, eles passavam a tarde com o mesmo grupo de amigos e relaxavam de verdade. Ou, em outros momentos, eles se juntavam para pregar uma peça especialmente trabalhosa em alguém (e não tinha quem conseguisse detê-los). Agora, quase quatro anos depois do fatídico dia em que James perdera seu sorvete de creme e levara Lily até o Acampamento, eles podiam admitir, para si mesmos e de vez em quando ( _muito_ de vez em quando) um para o outro, que eles se importavam um com o outro. “Grandes amigos”, James pensara uma vez. Se grandes amigos passavam a maior parte do tempo competindo e buscando maneiras de mandar o outro para a enfermaria com ferimentos leves se fosse necessário para ganhar o caça à bandeira, claro, por que não. E bem, tinham os pequenos cuidados sutis em meio disso. Era um bolinho que aparecia misteriosamente do lado da cama quando um deles perdia o horário do café da manhã, bandagens novas deixadas na gaveta para remendar um machucado que ainda não tinha sido cuidado pelos filhos de Apolo, a aljava favorita de James sendo magicamente consertada depois de uma missão difícil, o salgadinho favorito de Lily contrabandeado para dentro do Acampamento no seu aniversário. Coisas que eram agradecidas quase sempre silenciosamente e seguidas de uma pegadinha (eles tinham um jeito estranho de agradecer, James concluiu).

Mas funcionava, e foi por isso que uma semana depois ele tinha encurralado Lily na saída da arena de combate e fizera uma tentativa de flertar com ela.

—Potter o que, pelos deuses, você está fazendo? -a confusão era genuína, apesar do tremor que ela tinha sentido a ouvir a voz grossa dele tão perto do seu ouvido. 

Ele começou a responder mas ficou claro que Lily não estava mais ouvindo quando ele passou seu braço por trás da cintura dela. James deu um sorriso de canto, seu objetivo alcançado, e se afastou rapidamente.

—Nada. Até mais Evans!

E com isso ele saiu correndo. Lily não ficou congelada por muito mais tempo no entanto, porque ele tinha acabado de passar pela saída quando ouviu ela gritar:

—POTTER! ME DEVOLVE MINHA CARTEIRA SEU-

James sorriu ainda mais, apressando o passo numa tentativa de ganhar ainda mais vantagem- porque ele sabia que ela estava correndo atrás dele e era bem capaz dele acabar o dia empurrado no lago.

Dois dias depois ele descobriu que Lily encantara seu arco para que todas as flechas virassem fios de macarrão quando lançadas- e James se recusou a falar com ela pelo resto da semana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá! Esse capítulo saiu MUITO maior do que o planejado! Eu sentei para escrever e quando vi já eram 5h da manhã e ele tinha mais de 2k palavras- e nem terminado estava. Mas é assim que a inspiração funciona, eu acho. Ah e sim, temos um grande salto temporal ali no final, espero que isso não incomode vocês muito. Espero que tenham gostado e só falta mais um capítulo- então até lá!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Último capítulo e o fim da minha jornada no Jilytober 2020! Foi um evento incrível e eu me sinto muito honrada de ter participado. E estou muito orgulhosa de como essa short-fic ficou! Ela com certeza foi uma das minhas favoritas de escrever.  
> Deixo aqui meu agradecimento às adms e aos que participaram do Jilytober, muito muito obrigada por esse mês! A vocês, que leram até aqui (e eu espero muito que gostem!) e as minhas amigas e namorado que me escutaram surtar tantas vezes nas últimas semanas!  
> E por último mas com certeza não menos importante, essa fanfic nasceu por causa da Fer, que queria por que queria uma enemies to lovers. Eu espero ter alcançado suas expectativas amiga (e, agora que você finalmente tem seu presente, feliz aniversário atrasado de novo!).  
> Enfim, obrigada por tudo e boa leitura!

Lily não conseguia deixar de olhar. Para qualquer um que percebesse seu interesse na arena de treinamento ela diria que estava analisando a forma como ele lutava, buscando fraquezas que ela pudesse usar para derrotá-lo no próximo Caça à bandeira ou simplesmente para poder _encher o saco_ dele depois. Claro que isso era só uma meia verdade, porque apesar dela estar sim interessada em ganhar (Dorcas e Marlene estavam no meio de uma aposta valendo uma semana de tarefas na cozinha contra Remus e Sirius e ela não estava disposta a deixar as amigas perderem), outra coisa estava na sua mente naquele momento. E se por _outra coisa_ ela queria dizer o fato de que não havia mais ninguém na arena e James tinha tirado a camisa para treinar boxe com os bonecos de palha e ele tinha um tanquinho impressionante que somado à cara de concentração estavam fazendo o estômago de Lily dar cambalhotas… bem, quem poderia julgá-la?

Minutos depois, quando ele parou para beber água, Lily saiu do seu “esconderijo” atrás das arquibancadas e foi até ele.

—Potter, oi.

—E aí, Lily! Veio treinar?

—Na verdade não -ela se apoiou num dos bonecos, cruzando os braços numa tentativa de não perder o controle e olhar para _algo_ que não fosse os olhos do garoto à sua frente- Eu tenho uma nova proposta de aposta.

Ele murmurou em afirmação, a postura mudando enquanto ele se concentrava para ouvir o que ela tinha dessa vez.

—Eu e você, combate corpo a corpo no Caça à bandeira de depois de amanhã, na clareira do lado do rio. Quem perder faz as tarefas do outro por um mês.

James começou a abrir um daqueles sorrisos metidos que Lily _odiava_ , sua mão se estendendo para apertar a da ruiva quando de repente ela parou no ar, as sobrancelhas morenas se unindo.

—Peraí. Você estava me espiando treinar não estava?

Se a confiança de Lily se abalou por ele a ter descoberto ela não demonstrou: seu sorriso só se alargou mais e ela deu as costas para ele, indo para a saída da arena. 

—Até sexta, Patterson.

—----

No fim as coisas durante o caça à bandeira tinham saído um pouco do controle. Lily tinha finalmente conseguido prender James entre o chão e seu braço, e ele estava tentando a empurrar quando um dos irmãos dela aparecera. Ele provavelmente tinha estado procurando por ela depois que ela sumira do seu posto- e se assustara quando vira os dois adolescentes rolando pela grama. O pobre menino não era campista há muito tempo, ainda não sabia controlar sua magia em momentos de estresse e bem… 

James acordou na enfermaria na manhã seguinte, com Lily estendendo um copo com canudinho de néctar para ele com uma mão e comendo uvas com a outra. Ele bebeu devagar, ajeitando o travesseiro para poder sentar antes de sorrir para ela. 

—O que aconteceu com aquilo que você me disse o outro dia de odiar o trabalho da enfermaria?

Ela revirou os olhos, mas o sorriso pequeno não passou despercebido por James. A mesinha do lado dele também tinha uma poção de cura num dos potinhos vermelhos que Lily usava e ele sentiu seu coração aquecer em agradecimento.

—Eu sou um pouco responsável por você estar aqui, Potter. Não sou uma vencedora tão desconsiderada.

—Ei! Ontem não valeu, você não ganhou não! Evans!

Ela o ignorou, andando até os pés da cama onde seu casaco estava pendurado e tirando algo dos bolsos.

—O café da manhã já passou então coma isso, ok? -ela jogou para ele um bolinho e uma maçã, e James sorriu, maroto.

—Você sabia que na Grécia Antiga jogar uma maçã para alguém…

—Ah, James, cale a boca!

Lily se levantou e saiu da enfermaria, deixando James rindo escandalosamente sozinho. Meio segundo depois, no entanto, a cabeça dela voltou a aparecer na porta.

—Mais tarde eu volto. Coma tudo! -e então ele estava sozinho novamente.

—----

—Jacob Peterson.

—Bom te ver também, Livia Evandra. Tão sem criatividade que vai começar a copiar os apelidos que o Sr. D me dá? Era de se esperar.

Lily parece querer literalmente arrancar o olhar presunçoso de James pelo jeito como sua mão agarra o cabo da espada presa à sua cintura, mas a presença de Quíron há não muitos metros dos dois a obriga a se controlar. O Acampamento todo estava reunido para a corrida semestral de pégasos: a última coisa que faltava para fechar a tabela atual de Remus e Lene, que estava empatada- e James estava determinado a vencer. Por isso, quando ela o ultrapassou no último segundo, lhe lançando uma piscada presunçosa quando desceu do pégaso, ele estava muito, **muito** irritado.

—VOCÊ TRAPACEOU! -seus passos eram duros e ele chegou do lado dela em meio segundo. Lily o encarou com tédio, mas ele conseguia ver o brilho de satisfação nos olhos dela.

—Se você precisa se convencer disso para se sentir melhor, Potter…

—Não me vem com essa Evans! Você trapaceou de novo, admite!

—Pelos deuses, supera! Eu ganhei e pronto!

—Claro que não! Você tem que aprender que…

Sirius os observou de longe, apoiado em Remus. 

—Eles vão brigar a tarde inteira, certeza.

—Acha que o James tava bravo de verdade?

Sirius deu de ombros.

—Importa? Se ele não tava antes agora fica. Eles vão estar impossíveis pelas próximas semanas, já tô até vendo.

Remus deu risada do bico que o outro tinha nos lábios, entrelaçando os dedos finos nos seus e o puxando para longe.

—Vamos aproveitar nossos últimos momentos de paz e jantar então, babe. 

Quando eles saíram do refeitório, mais de meia hora depois, James e Lily continuavam no mesmo lugar.

—----

Quase uma semana e meia depois, Quíron mandou Lily e James em uma missão. Era tecnicamente simples, localizar um possível covil de monstros perto do Acampamento, mapear as entradas e quantos semideuses seriam necessários para dar conta do grupo e voltar. Só que bem, eles ainda estavam bravos um com o outro, Lily não estava prestando atenção no que James estava fazendo ao seu lado e James… Aparentemente ele tinha roubado um pouco de fogo grego do chalé de Hefesto e decidira que aquela era uma boa diversão. Exceto que ele também não estava no auge da concentração, e apesar do fogo ter acabado com os monstros também quase incendiara o posto de gasolina cheio de mortais do outro lado da estrada. Felizmente nada grave realmente acontecera, mas Lily estava furiosa mesmo assim. Assim que eles pisaram dentro das fronteiras do Acampamento, a floresta os rodeando, ela começara a gritar com James, que andava atrás dela numa tentativa de bloquear o que ela estava dizendo- o que só funcionou até um ponto, claro.

—...DROGA, POTTER! Você NÃO TEM mais 13 anos, essa não é a merda de uma brincadeira onde você pode fazer o que bem entender! Você é um irresponsável, que saco! Nós podíamos ter nos ferrado, EU PERDI MEU ESCUDO! Será que você não consegue ver que…

Eles tinham alcançado uma das clareiras mais próximas do fim do bosque, e James conseguia ver o refeitório iluminado dali. Lily tinha parado, e agora tinha o dedo apontado para ele, o corpo todo tenso com a raiva que ele conseguia sentir presente em cada uma das palavras que ela estava dizendo. Cansado- e tão tenso quanto ela, James a ignora e começa a andar de volta, esperando que ela calasse a boca e ele pudesse finalmente sair do meio daquelas árvores e chegar no seu chalé. Só que claro, Lily nunca deixava nada barato- e ele mal tinha se movido quando ela voltou a gritar.

—NÃO VIRE AS COSTAS PRA MIM JAMES POTTER, EU AINDA NÃO TERMINEI.

Aquele foi o limite para James. Ele se virou e em dois passos e meio segundo ele estava grudado em Lily, seu lábios contra os dela num movimento quase que desesperado. Os olhos dela se fecharam quase que instantaneamente e ela culparia a adrenalina depois, mesmo sabendo que o que a fizera devolver o beijo com ainda mais força era muito mais do que isso. Lily estava totalmente perdida na intensidade que era estar nos braços de James- e ela duvidava que ainda soubesse fazer qualquer coisa que não fosse explorar a boca dele. Então quando seus dedos desceram do cabelo dele para a barra da camisa laranja e James pareceu acordar, a soltando imediatamente, Lily levou uns segundos para conseguir sequer respirar.

—Eu vou arranjar a porcaria de outro escudo pra você. 

—James…

Mas ele não se virou mais uma vez, e Lily o viu ir rápido para o chalé 11, os punhos se fechando e abrindo dos lados do seu corpo como se ele estivesse tentando liberar ou aquietar o resto de energia que tinha ficado com ele. Com um pouco de surpresa ela descobriu que suas mãos faziam o mesmo.

Eles não falaram mais sobre o assunto, e quando Lily acordou três dias depois havia um novo escudo embrulhado na embalagem da Hermes Express ao lado da sua cama. Ela se perguntou se James tinha falado com o pai. Naquele mesmo dia mais tarde, quando Quíron finalmente voltara de sua reunião no Olimpo e os dois tiveram que reportar a missão para ele, Lily sentiu os restos da raiva daquela noite borbulharem dentro de si. Assim que o diretor de atividades se retirara, no entanto, a sensação passou. “Obrigada” ela tinha murmurado para James, que acenou com a cabeça antes de também sair da Casa Grande.

Mais tarde, quando eles deveriam treinar na arena, Lily descobrira que ele tinha substituído sua espada por uma de borracha. Em troca ela programou o despertador de James para tocar YMCA às 4h da manhã e pela cotovelada e sorriso disfarçado que ele lhe dera no café da manhã Lily soube q eles estavam quites novamente.

—----

Uma semana depois da missão, Dorcas se senta ao lado de Lily enquanto a ruiva acabava de almoçar.

—Eu estava esperando você falar algo mas como isso aparentemente não vai acontecer…

—Oi pra você também, Dorcas -Lily sorria apesar do comentário irônico, que a loira ignorou.

—...as ninfas têm estado inquietas, sabe?

Lily franziu as sobrancelhas, não sabendo onde a amiga queria chegar (e talvez aquele sorrisinho de canto a assustasse um pouco).

—Os rumores dizem que sexta passada alguém estava beijando James Potter na clareira da floresta. Você não saberia quem pode ter sido, saberia Lily? -Dorcas forçou uma expressão de pensativa e Lily tentou disfarçar que tinha engasgado com sua fatia de pão.

—Por que eu saberia?

—Ah Lily, por favor! Eu não sou idiota, eu sei que era você! Eu estou esperando pelo dia em que o James viraria o seu namorado desde que você chegou no Acampamento, _como_ eu não ia saber quando finalmente acontecesse?

—Ele não é meu namorado! -Lily conseguia sentir suas bochechas pegando fogo. Deuses.

—Mas você gostaria que fosse.

—Dorcas! Eu. Não. Gosto. Do. Potter.. -Dorcas a lançou um olhar como dizendo “você não está enganando ninguém Lily Evans”, e a ruiva revirou os olhos- Você tá passando tempo demais com a Marlene no chalé de Afrodite.

—Talvez. Mas é difícil ficar muito tempo longe dela, o que eu vou fazer? -a garota tinha uma expressão muito satisfeita no rosto e Lily sorriu um pouco. As duas eram adoráveis. -E não tente jogar isso pra mim. Nós duas sabemos que você está tão ansiosa pra beijar ele amanhã nos fogos como eu estou para aproveitar minha namorada.

Os fogos de artifício. Pelo Estige, ela quase esquecera. Todo ano, no final do verão, os filhos de Hefesto faziam esse grande espetáculo de fogos de artifício na praia depois do jantar. Era _o_ evento dos casais e bem…

—Eu não vou beijar James nos fogos -ela finalmente conseguiu responder (e Dorcas definitivamente reparou no uso do primeiro nome do garoto, mas Lily estava tão ocupada corando com as imagens que ocuparam sua mente deles talvez trocando beijos na areia que nem percebeu).

—Você não vai chamar ele pra ir com você? É sua última chance de tirar mais uma casquinha dele esse ano, você sabe.

—Última chance? Como assim? -a ideia de sentir aquelas mãos em sua cintura novamente, dessa vez a puxando para o colo dele definitivamente estava balançando Lily. Dorcas a encheria o saco sobre a falta de negação por muito, muito tempo depois. 

—Os fogos significam que é o último dia de verão no Acampamento -a loira a olhava como se ela fosse uma criança de cinco anos.

—E? -Lily ainda não conseguia entender onde ela queria chegar.

—Ué. James não vai ficar esse ano. Achei que você sabia.

James ia embora depois do verão??? Lily sentiu sua cabeça girar. Ele _nunca_ passava o ano letivo do lado de fora. Ele tinha tentado uma vez desde que os dois se conheceram, mas não tinham se passado nem três semanas e ele já estava de volta. Ela não conseguia acreditar que ficaria um ano inteiro sem ver ele. Será que… 

Lily se levantou correndo.

—Eu te procuro depois, Dorcas. Preciso fazer uma coisa. -e em dois segundos ela estava fora do refeitório.

—----

Lily encontrou James numa das oficinas, retocando a pintura do seu arco. Ele sorriu quando a viu chegar, acenando para que ela fosse até ele.

—Finalmente tô arrumando isso -ele disse apontando orgulhoso para o pequeno desenho de um leão que ele fizera na madeira com Sirius há tanto tempo. Lily sorriu.

—O que você vai fazer amanhã à noite? 

Uma das sobrancelhas de James se levantou.

—Tá me chamando pra um encontro, Evans?

Ele estava claramente brincando, mas Lily sentiu seus olhos arregalarem e o rosto esquentar, dando meio passo defensivo para trás. _Droga, se recomponha Lily_.

—Não. Não. É só. Dorcas me disse que você vai embora pro ano letivo e eu... Bem. Você _é_ a única pessoa que quase consegue me superar com pegadinhas. Eu pensei que, sei lá. Nós podíamos fazer algo. Nós dois. Quer dizer. Ah. A gente. Uma última peça, de despedida do verão.

James tinha um olhar confuso no rosto, mas ( _ele estava corando?_ ) o sorriso brincalhão logo tomou conta.

—Isso é seu jeito de dizer que já está com saudade de mim?

—Não seja ridículo -ela sorria, no entanto, e os dois sabiam que era mentira.

—Claro Lily Evans. A gente se encontra na divisa entre a floresta e a praia? Nunca tem ninguém lá.

—Claro! -a voz de Lily saiu mais alta do que ela pretendia, e ela se repreendeu mentalmente- Eu vou… ah, você sabe. É. Até depois James!

E com isso ela correu para fora, indo pensar no que eles poderiam fazer antes que ela pudesse dizer algo mais vergonhoso para o garoto.

—----

Lily só voltou a ver James quando chegou no lugar que eles tinham combinado, quinze minutos antes do show de fogos começar. Ele tinha levado seu arco e aljava cheia e uns morangos da plantação, que ele estava comendo agora. Ela se sentou ao lado dele, o empurrando com o ombro e roubando algumas das frutinhas de sua mão enquanto ele tentava recuperar o equilíbrio. James mostrou a língua para ela.

—Eu pensei em algo. Essas são aquelas flechas explosivas que Quíron me deixou pegar no mês passado. Você poderia encantar elas para deixar alguma mensagem, eu atiro na fogueira e boom! Você tem algo para dar pelo menos um susto nos outros.

—Mas nós usamos a fogueira da última vez… Por que nós só não encantamos as flechas para mostrarem sei lá, cenas vergonhosas dos campistas e fazemos o nosso próprio espetáculo de fogos de artifício?

James tinha uma expressão de sarcasmo no rosto.

—Fogos de artifício em cima de fogos de artifício? Caramba Evans, você está cada vez mais genial… genialmente _pior_. 

—Ah Potter não infle tanto o seu ego. Será que você já esqueceu do seu fiasco com os peixes falsos e a canoa mês passado?

—Por favor ruiva, não precisa tentar me dar o crédito. Nós dois sabemos muito bem que a ideia dos peixes falsos foi sua, você só esqueceu que bonequinhos de gel diluível em água iriam sei lá, _diluir na água do lago_!

—Oh pelos deuses, James Potter, _cale a boca_!

—Você que começou a-

Mas James nunca terminou a frase, porque Lily o calou com um beijo. Minutos depois, quando eles finalmente se soltaram, James tinha um sorriso presunçoso ao mesmo tempo que satisfeito no rosto- e Lily pensou que talvez um dia diria em voz alta o quão bonito ele ficava a olhando assim, com os lábios inchados. Ela também começou a desconfiar de que ele a estava irritando justamente para ter esse resultado, mas antes que Lily pudesse reclamar James já a estava beijando de novo. 

Quando eles pararam para respirar e a boca de Lily se ocupou em explorar o pescoço dele, James sussurrou.

—Eu não sei como a Dorcas conseguiu te enganar mas eu não vou embora, você sabe né?

—O QUE? -o rosto da garota voou para cima, os olhos arregalados encarando ele.

James riu.

—Acho que ela tava tentando te assustar. É óbvio que eu vou ficar aqui, eu nunca vou embora depois do verão Lily, pelos deuses.

A expressão de ultraje dela o fez rir ainda mais. Lily cruzou os braços, emburrada.

—Ela vai ver só. Aposto que eu consigo algum feitiço para-

Mas a vingança contra Dorcas, assim como a peça que eles nunca pregaram aquele fim de verão, foi rapidamente esquecida. Porque os primeiros fogos dos semideuses de Hefesto explodiram no céu, o Acampamento estava em festa e, principalmente, porque James a estava beijando novamente. E Lily tinha aprendido muito rápido que ele não precisava de mais nada para ter a total atenção dela.

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é a primeira de três partes de "É um caso de amor, ódio e deuses gregos" e eu espero que vocês tenham gostado! As outras duas saem logo logo.   
> Essa fanfic faz parte do Jilytober 2020 e eu recomendo que vocês deem uma olhada nas outras obras porque todas estão incríveis (todos os links estão no twitter, jilytoberbr).  
> E, por último mas definitivamente não menos importante, essa fanfic é um presente de aniversário muito atrasado pra Fernanda, uma das minhas melhores amigas. Ela se empolgou com o plot inicial e me pediu pra transformar em enemies to lovers (é minha primeira vez explorando essa trope então peço paciência, por favor). E ela é incrível e eu não digo não pra ela. Então Fer, feliz aniversário! Tomara que você- e todos vocês que estão lendo gostem.  
> Até a próxima!


End file.
